


Stone Blood

by Starlightkonpeito123456



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightkonpeito123456/pseuds/Starlightkonpeito123456
Summary: You probably know Severus Snape as a rude and snarky Potions professor. But what if I told you about his secret? That his very blood contained obsidian?When he was young, he cut himself and when his blood dried it hardened and turned into obsidian. This is a rare trait known as Stone Blood-wizards whose blood hardens into gems. Lily (before she died) and Dumbledore are the only ones who know about this.When Harry Potter arrives, he learns that Harry Potter's blood hardens into emerald. This adds even more reasons for Dumbledore to feel the need to protect Harry, as those with Stone Blood were exploited for their blood in the past. But it's Incredibly tricky because Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. But Dumbledore is determined to protect Harry. With Snape's help, can they keep Harry safe?
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Michael Corner, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stone Blood

**_Severus Snape's POV:_ **

_"Ouch! My finger!" Suddenly my blood started turning black. When I touched it, it was hard and shiny._

_"Woah! What's that?" Lily asked. "I don't know. It looks like...obsidian?" I peeled the obsidian off my finger. It came off effortlessly. "Obsidian? You mean, like, the gemstone?" "Yeah. The gemstone."_

_When I told my mother after Lily went home, she told me never to tell a soul. It wasn't until I told Professor Dumbledore about this after Lily died that he informed me I had Stone Blood-a wizard whose blood hardens into a gemstone. For me it was obsidian. Stone Blood was a trait that could show up as many 10 generations later; it was a volatile trait. When I told him how I was told by my mother not to tell anyone, he explained that it was because wizards and witches with Stone Blood would be exploited for their blood to make their abusers rich._

_Now that Harry Potter is here Dumbledore has been incredibly attentive to what he does. Just last week he got a cut on parchment in my class, and his blood started turning bright green and clear. We discovered his blood hardens into emerald. Luckily none of the other students saw. But Albus is panicking now because he doesn't want Voldemort to know. And given the history about how those with Stone Blood are treated, it is anything but a shock._


End file.
